


Hunting Season

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was real and for the first time in a long time, reality was mind-blowing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunting Season

She started it in Durham, but she was beginning to think that she didn’t at all because it made no sense for the adjoining door to be open. But it was, and she had insomnia: she needed something. Oh fuck it, she wanted him and the tension had been building for months and months. The kiss in Austin, Texas, where they worked arsons had almost done them both in. He mumbled some silly apology before avoiding her for the next four days.

It was weird but Hotch eventually stopped acting uncomfortable in her presence. And thankfully he never brought it up with the Unit Chief/subordinate speech…Emily was not in the mood for that. Austin had been almost five months ago. Since his divorce the team was encouraging Hotch to come out more. It rarely worked but sometimes they could grab him for a few drinks.

Off the clock, Prentiss wasn’t Prentiss. She was Emily, with a little bawdy language, and a little bit of rock n roll. She was Em, Peaches, and Princess. She liked to dance provocatively and drink as much as the boys. She could get tipsy and speak in foreign languages without even realizing it. She had this loud laugh that let the whole room know she was giddy.

There was a sway in her hips when she was drinking, Morgan dubbed it her ‘I’m available’ sway. Emily laughed it off but JJ told her there was definitely a change in the way she moved when the liquor was flowing. She damn sure didn’t want to mean something to him because he was too drunk to feel anything else. Blaming it on alcohol was a little improbable the night he was the designated driver. Prentiss and Reid were in his SUV and Spencer was dropped off first.

Spencer was an adorable drunk but she was happy for some time alone. When he dropped Emily off, maybe it was the rain beating on the roof or Cheap Trick on the radio, but he kissed her. And he kissed her good too. She wanted him to come up, have a cup of tea she said, but Hotch declined.

He wanted to, Emily knew enough about men to read that, but still declined. So life went on. It went all the way to Durham and missing men in their teens and early 20s. It went on to a stormy Wednesday night, a bout of insomnia, and a strangely open adjoining door.

So she crept into the dark room and looked at him sleeping in bed. He had to know she was there. Wasn’t he expecting her? Or was she all wrong and this was about to turn into what could easily be classified as the third most uncomfortable moment of her life?

Deciding to throw caution to the wind, Emily climbed into bed with him. She climbed into bed with her boss and she was stone cold sober. What excuse would she make up when he popped a blood vessel? She cuddled close to him, her hand running down his naked chest. It was just as lovely as she imagined.

“You left the door open for me.” Emily whispered. “Either that or we’re about to have a really awkward conversation.”

“I left it open for you.” Hotch whispered back, his hand snaking her around her waist.

“You're lucky that I'm smart enough, or crazy enough, to take the bait.”

“It looks like we’re both ensnared in this trap now.”

“So why don’t you kiss me before this gets too weird?” Emily asked.

“Kissing is a lot easier than having the awkward conversation.”

“Its just sex, Aaron…” Emily was already undressing. “No one expects the Spanish Inquisition.”

“I've never had a one-night stand.” He replied, breath catching in his throat when she straddled him. Oh my God, Emily Prentiss was naked and straddling him. It was surely time to wake up.

“Then we’ll have to make sure you don’t tonight.”

“Emily…”

“Aaron, and I mean this with the utmost affection and respect, shut up.”

“OK.” He surrendered to her passionate kiss. “OK.”

Hotch pulled her down to him, relishing in feeling her breasts on his chest. The hoop through her left nipple burned him like a brand. He’d have to get very well acquainted with that piece of jewelry. Emily’s hand moved down into his pajama pants as their kisses intensified. He gasped and arched his back when she stroked the length of him.

“Mmm, I knew it.” she whispered.

“What?” he was whispering too.

“There's going to be so much of you to love, Agent Hotchner.”

She pushed his pajama pants down as she moved under the covers. It all happened too fast Hotch didn’t have time to form coherent thoughts. With her mouth on him, he was sure that he never, ever would again. This was his fantasy. Yes, Aaron Hotchner had an active fantasy life. This was even more so lately since he was single.

Emily was the star of most of them. Christy Turlington didn’t count because she wasn’t under the covers giving him very special attention. Some would think it strange, though he would never utter it aloud, but Hotch loved oral sex. It was what he fantasized about the most. There was something so sexy about it; wanton, dirty. It was probably pretty vanilla on the scale of sexual fantasies but to him it was amazing.

“Oh God,” his hips thrust as his hand moved through her dark hair. “Ohhh Emily; goddamn.”

She took him deep into her throat, smiling at his reaction. While she didn’t spend tons of time thinking about it, she wondered about Hotch’s married sex life. She wondered about a lot of people’s sex lives but his especially so. He just seemed so damn wound up…how could that be if he was having good sex. Maybe he never had.

Maybe he didn’t even know that. Well he was going to know what good sex was tonight dammit. He was going to know because she was going to show him. In her fantasies she always took him. Hotch was the innocent antelope and Emily the hungry lioness about to strike.

He always went down fast and without a fight. Not that she minded getting a little roughed up and winded for something she really wanted. And my God, she wanted Aaron Hotchner. She had from practically the first day they met.

Back then he was totally off limits in more ways than one. She wanted to fuck him, hear him cry out her name and want her more than he ever wanted anything before. Durham was good enough a city as any to set her plan in motion. And her plan was to make him hers.

Hotch whimpered, cried out, unable to control himself as he climaxed. He couldn’t believe that she didn’t let go, she let him come, and held him between her hot lips. What the hell? What the ever loving hell? This couldn’t be happening because things like this didn’t happen to guys like him.

She couldn’t be scaling up his body, kissing and licking every spot she found desirable, until she got to his mouth. She couldn’t be kissing him. He couldn’t be tasting his own desire on her lips, on her tongue. Except that he was. This was real and for the first time in a long time, reality was mind-blowing.

“I know you liked that.” she whispered in his ear, biting his lobe. “Tell me how much.”

Hotch just nodded. Did she really expect him to speak after that? Hopefully he would have his voice back in the morning; Hotch was going to need it. Right now all he could do was hold her tight and kiss her. Hopefully that was enough for Emily to know just how much he liked it. He loved it as a matter of fact.

“I've wanted you for so long.” She was stroking his cock back to life. “I've wanted you and tonight I'm going to have you.”

He grinned, dimples poking holes in his cheeks. Even in the dark she knew he was happy. A man didn’t smile like that for nothing. He wanted to be taken. He wanted to surrender and give up the control. Hotch never gave up control. If this was the one place Emily could have it she wasn’t going to complain.

She stroked him slow, smiling when Hotch’s hand moved down to help her along. He wanted to be up and at ‘em again. He was ready to get laid and she was as well. Emily felt flushed, full of desire. There was no way this wouldn’t be good. The anticipation alone was enough to make her come.

Hotch pulled her back on top of him, kissing her hard as she slid onto his erection. He gripped the sheets so he wouldn’t detonate from the heat.

“Ohhh God.” He took hold of her hips as Emily began to rock.

He was a lot of man to take in but she could handle it. She loved the look on his face as she took him. He was in ecstasy and she wanted to join him. Emily started off slow, just rocking her hips and occasionally sighing. Then she started to ride.

She rode hard; always liked the bareback horse. She took Hotch’s hands, put them on her breasts, and he knew exactly what to do. He knew how to cup, caress, and squeeze her nipples. He liked her reaction, a long moan, so he did it again and again. It was going to take a lot to stop playing with that nipple ring. The bar in her belly was pretty as well. These were his new favorite toys and Hotch was eager to play until exhaustion.

“Oh yeah, oh Aaron, my God.”

“You're so damn beautiful. Wow.”

It was the first thing he said in a few minutes and it was good. Some guys she didn’t want to talk at all during sex. Shut the fuck up and fuck…that was her mantra as a teenager. She didn’t want to give Hotch too much freedom just in case he said something incredibly stupid. But she was feeling so good, so high that he might just be able to get away with it.

“Mmm, yeah, ohhh Aaron, yeah, yeah.” Emily reached down to stroke her clit. She saw Hotch’s eyes follow her. If he wanted a show, she would give him one. It would be good for both of them.

Hotch’s hands moved back to her hips, holding her as he thrust again and again. He didn’t want to come yet but he wanted to watch her when she did. He wanted to see her eyes clench shut, her mouth open wide, and her hand touch the most fascinating place on her body. She came with such intensity, practically screaming his name as the volts of electricity ran through her and into him.

Emily collapsed on top of him and Hotch rolled them on the mattress. Pushing her thighs further apart, he thrust deep. She was gripped him now; he wasn’t done yet. He wanted more, more, and a little bit more. He wanted a lot more. He wanted to suck her neck, and tell her hot she was.

“Baby, baby, baby…” his voice started low and got higher and higher until he was just about to explode. “Emily! Emily!”

She loved the way he shuddered, filling her. She loved that final thrust, as if it was the last of his life. She loved the way he lay on top of her, breathing so hard that it seemed to be a language all its own. Emily ran her fingers through his hair, down the nape of his neck, down his spine and over his ass. He had a nice ass. That would come into play some other time.

“You started it.” He said when his voice finally returned.

“Well you sure put a cap on it, Hotch.” she replied, caressing his face as she kissed him.

They lay in silence for a while, Hotch still on top of her. He eventually moved to the bed and stared up at the ceiling as he tried to put together the tattered pieces of his mind. Initially, he didn’t notice Emily getting up from the bed and getting dressed. When he realized, Hotch looked at her with a confused look on his face.

“You're leaving?” he asked, completely not expecting that.

“We both need to get some sleep. If I stay…we won't.”

“I don’t mind.” He replied with a drowsy smile.

“I do.” she leaned to kiss him. “I promised that you wouldn’t break your one-night stand rule. If anything I'm a girl of my word.”

“You're a lot more than that, Emily.”

“Goodnight.”

She kissed him once more and left the room. In her own room, Emily closed the adjoining door. She went out onto the balcony and lit a clove. Now he knew what he was missing. If he wanted more, he could come and get it. She had little doubt they would be seeing each other again in the near future.

***


End file.
